1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to automobile seat covers.
2. Background Art
Automobile seat covers are widely used by consumers to protect the automobile seats and enhance the comfort of the seat and overall driving experience. Conventional seat covers, however, are typically configured to cover only one seat—such as the driver or passenger seat.